


I guess I should stop (looking out for you)

by fuhrelise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhrelise/pseuds/fuhrelise
Summary: The words echoed in her skull along with the thumping of her heart.Dyke.Fag.Whore.Pervert.Nicole leaned her head back against the wall, the cold marble slabs soothing the stinging of her headache but not the sting of the words.in which nicole gets badly hurt and waverly drops everything to take care of hertw; slurs and violence
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	I guess I should stop (looking out for you)

**Author's Note:**

> why do I keep writing these on impulse at 9 pm? only god knows.  
> i wanted to write a bit of whump and my brain produced this shit so please enjoy

Nicole was in no shape or form to be seen by anyone. Yet, she trudged on, backpack slung over one shoulder and head low as she shuffled her feet towards her dorm.

_You freak._

She sighed, her lungs burning with every breath, chest rising and falling heavily. A few people turned to stare, but none looked long enough to notice the bruises adorning her skin. She tried to close her hand into a fist but a burning pain shot through her hand.

_Fucking dyke._

A few more dreadful steps and she was at her dorm room, inserting the key in the slot and letting it fall open.

The light of the corridor pooled inside the dark dorm. Nicole went to flip the switch and startled when she caught sight of the shadow lit poorly by the Christmas lights hanging over the redhead’s unmade bed.

“Hey, Nicole,” said Waverly cheerfully, getting to her feet. “Sorry for barging in, I’m waiting for my sister.”

Nicole nodded and emitted a low ‘hmm’, tugging her hood over her face. Her bobbed hair was doing a good job hiding her face but could only do so much. The black hoodie she was wearing was doing its best for now. The dark bruises around her eyes could only be hidden for so long.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah.” Nicole’s voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and repeated herself. “Yes.”

Nicole moved to the kitchen. Waverly, for some reason, followed. Nicole bit back a groan. For weeks Waverly had been taunting her, appearing anywhere Nicole would be. The ginger couldn’t help but question herself.

“That’s just Waverly being Waverly,” Wynonna had told her when she had brought up the question.

“Helpful,” Nicole had retorted.

Wynonna gave her a raspberry, “She’s just, y’know, friendly.”

Nicole thought she was being anything but friendly. Invasive could’ve been a better term. She wished she could’ve said she enjoyed having Waverly around but having her behave like her invasive parents instead of having her around as a friend was the opposite of what Nicole had hoped.

The ginger moved through the dark room, the only source of light was the moon coming through the kitchen window and grabbed bread, marshmallow fluff, and peanut butter from the upper cupboard and a knife from the drawer.

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

“Making myself a nutter butter,” Nicole said, spooning marshmallow fluff onto a slice of bread.

“Is that your dinner?” Waverly stepped closer.

Nicole could barely see her, the moonlight reflecting off of Waverly’s brown eyes. “Do you have anything to say about it?” Nicole snapped.

“No,” Waverly scoffed. “Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

“Something like that.”

Unsure as to why, Nicole turned towards her, leaning the small of her back against the counter. She pulled back her hoodie. Waverly ducked to get a better view, and when she did, her twinkling gaze turned despondent.

“Nicole, what the hell happened to your face?”

Nicole shrugged. _Lie, lie, I need a lie_. “Chrissy’s cat.”

“Bull _shit_ , Chrissy’s cat. Come here.” Waverly moved closer and grabbed Nicole’s arm with one hand, pulling her near. Her fingers lingered over the smooth skin of Nicole’s cheekbones. Nicole felt warm wherever Waverly’s fingers grazed her broken or bruised skin. They were dangerously close, Waverly’s breath falling upon Nicole’s face and the ginger was stuck between the counter and the shorter girl’s frame. Waverly got too close to her bruises and the redhead winced, withdrawing from the touch, tilting her head away.

Waverly bit her lower lip, feeling the closeness between her and Nicole build, legs touching.

“Hey, Waves, I’m ready to roll!” Wynonna Earp announced herself in the room flipping the kitchen lights on. Nicole shut her eyes at the sudden burst of light which only worsened her headache.

“Hey, Haught.” Wynonna’s face fell. “What the fuck? Nicole, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Nicole lied.

“Wyn, you go ahead,” Waverly hushed her sister away with a gesture of her hand “I’ll catch up with you soon.”

Wynonna regarded Waverly only for a brief moment, eyes falling to look at her best friend again. “Nicole, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, seriously.” Nicole shrugged, standing straight. She hid a limp in a quick step forward and walked past the two Earps and into the bathroom.

She shut the door and sat on the toilet seat, breathing heavily. The bathroom seemed smaller than usual. Nicole felt the wall closing in on her. Something pounded against her skull, a rhythmic throbbing that dulled the pain from the other cuts and bruises on her face. She looked down at her hands, cracked knuckles looking back up at her with a crimson glint.

The words echoed in her skull along with the thumping of her heart.

_Dyke._

_Fag._

_Whore._

_Pervert._

Nicole leaned her head back against the wall, the cold marble slabs soothing the stinging of her headache but not the sting of the words. Nor the sting of the punches he had thrown and the ones she had at him — her blistered knuckles were proof of that. Nicole didn’t think she could have been as angry as she had been with Champ that afternoon. 

Waverly walked into Nicole’s thoughts and cleared the fog when she entered the room, holding a first aid kit in her hands.

“I’m here.” She switched on one flickering light of the bathroom and made a face. “Jesus, Nicole, you look like shit.”

To be fair, Nicole hadn’t had the time to look at herself in the mirror, avoiding her reflection like the plague; Champ hadn’t gone easy on her. Judging by Waverly’s comments, she was glad she hadn’t.

“You should see the other guy.” Nicole tried a joke. It fell flat.

Waverly stared at her for a moment, then got to work, opening the first aid kit and pulling out various objects needed. “Who was the other guy?”

Nicole swallowed, looking down at her hands. His ugly smirk grinning down at her with a raised fist flashed to the forefront of her mind. “No one.”

“Nicole.” Waverly pleaded.

“Champ Hardy.” Nicole barely knew she had said it.

Waverly moved closer to her with slow steps. Then, she took Nicole’s chin and gently pulled it upwards. Their eyes met and Nicole held her breath. Waverly looked beautiful, the moonlight hitting her perfectly so that Nicole could see the sparkly eyeshadow she had worn that night and the long mascara put on perfectly by her steady hand and her long lashes. Her eyes twinkled under the faint bathroom lighting and Nicole gulped.

“Why did you beat the living shit out of Champ Hardy?” Waverly asked, grabbing a wad of cotton and dabbing a cut on Nicole’s cheekbone. The redhead felt the sting and winced but this time she didn’t cower and let Waverly work.

“Who says that?” Nicole wondered.

“I heard from the gang when they came to pick up Wynonna.” Waverly started dabbing another cut, this time on Nicole’s lip, “Said he’s crying like a baby.”

Nicole tried a smile or whatever was manageable with her broken features. “Good.”

“Why did you?” Waverly repeated.

Nicole shrugged. “He was being a prick.”

“To you?”

“Also to me.”

“What else?”

Nicole held back a growl. “He started saying shit.”

Nicole was beating around the bush and Waverly wasn’t having it.

“What kind of shit?”

“Shit about you.” Nicole bit, angrily. Flames licked the corners of her eyes.

“Shit about me?” Waverly asked, unfazed. “What about me?”

Nicole hesitated, but one burning look from Waverly and she gave in. “He started talking shit about you bedding everyone and calling you a whore. Pissed me the fuck off.”

Waverly bit her lower lip, hiding a frown. “You didn’t have to fight Champ Hardy just cause he said a few words.”

“Those weren’t just words, Waverly.”

“Well…” Waverly stopped briefly what she was doing to throw her arms in the air and sigh. “I didn’t want you to get injured to defend me.”

Nicole looked at her and could see the faintest hint of how badly this was bothering Waverly. “Well, they started saying shit about me too. Calling me a dyke and whatnot.”

“What the fuck?” Waverly scoffed in disbelief, a hint of anger taking over her tone. “What are they, five? Using idiotic slurs like that.”

“I’m not the one dating him.” Nicole scoffed, adjusting herself on the uncomfortable toilet seat.

“Neither am I.”

Nicole started. “Oh.” She thought how idiotic she felt then. Waverly didn’t seem to notice her embarrassment, proceeding to patch whatever cut she could manage. “I didn’t know.”

Waverly shrugged, putting a rainbow bandaid over a cut on Nicole’s cheek. “Didn’t expect you to. It wasn’t a great spectacle. He almost got to his knees and begged me at one point.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.” A hint of a laugh breathed out of Waverly and Nicole could almost smile at that achievement. “Are your cuts feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. There’s nothing to do about this black eye though.”

Nicole shrugged. “Could be worse. I could be as fucked up as Champ.”

Waverly laughed, throwing her head back. Nicole, despite the immense pain, smiled.


End file.
